Celestial Queen
by Anistasia D Flight1962
Summary: Lucy loves her spirits and fairy tail. But trials mean that she grows away from them, but she grows closer to a boy from her past. Please read the ANs please there important to the story. I do not own Fairy Tail.
1. prologue

**Hello I hope you like my story. I don't know how often I will be updating but the chapters will be long. This chapter is the shortest.  
I have only watched the anime and not the latest series. All characters as they were at the end of the dragon slayer battle. Fairy Tail won the games. Hope you enjoy. **

Celestial Queen

The early morning sun rose cold and pale over the bay city of Magnolia, Fiory. The world was awakening from its slumber and all was quiet.

Mirajane made her way towards the guild Fairy Tail. She cooked breakfast for the Master and seemed that they had been there doing paperwork all night.

Mirajane knocked on Master's door, "Master, breakfast." She called as she tiptoed into the room Master was slumped over the desk asleep while Lexus was sprawled on the sofa snoring next to a pile of finished paperwork. Mirajane giggled lightly but soon stopped. Something didn't feel right. Something important was going to happen.

Shaking Master lightly on the shoulder she managed to wake him. "Long night Master?" She asked teasingly.  
Master grumbled, "Don't you know it. I`ve goten so many complaints from the Magic Council about that boy Natsu," all the time shaking his head forlornly.

"But you have to admit Gramps it`s a lot better than it used to be thanks to blonde," Lexus growled out moments after having woken up. He sat up rubbing the side of his head then immediately started to inhale the food Mirajane had brought up like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Slow down Lexus or you`ll choke" Mirajane scolded like a mother would their child. "Although, while on the subject of Natsu, he and the team should be coming back today. I can`t wait to see how they got on. After all this is Lisanna`s first job since coming back from Eldolas," she commented with a thoughtful expression on her face. The whole time Master had a frown on his face.

"Mirajane my dear, Lexus my boy," Master said gravelly "I have a bad feeling about today. Something important is going to happen, and I have a feeling that by the end of the day wheels will be set in motion events we cannot hope understand, and one of my children will be hurt.

"I wasn't going to say anything before but I`ve had the same feeling all morning," Mirajane whispered softly.

"Ung," Lexus grunted in agreement.

"Keep a close eye on them today will you? Keep them safe for as long as possible," Master uttered gravely.

`I just hope we're wrong, ` Master thought. `I just hope we're wrong. `


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for how long it has taken me to update but I have just finished up my exams and spent 3 weeks away from a computer but here it is I hope you enjoy. From here on out I'm going to be putting a list of the spirits Lucy has at the beginning of the chapter you'll understand why later on. **

**But here it is so enjoy. **

**Chapter 1  
**  
**Spirit world**

"Order, order!" A man with a giant moustache shouted while banging a gavel. It was not producing the desired result. The man looked to his right at the spirit of Leo and nodded his head slightly.

"SILENCE!" The spirit of Leo shouted while firing a blast of golden magic into the air. The effect was almost immediate. The courtroom quietened at the roar of the celestial lion leader of the zodiac, most powerful of the spirits, second only to the spirit king himself.

"Our king wishes to speak. Do Not! Be so disrespectful." Leo spoke glaring at the other spirits.

"Thank you Leo." The moustached spirit king said in a respectful tone with a bow of his head. "Now if I may continue, the time has almost come for the Royal Stars to once again join our ranks."

At this statement Leo, Taurus, Scorpio and Piscis Austrinus all looked at each other and smiled while the other spirits started murmuring among themselves.  
"Order! Now, with Yukino leaving behind celestial magic and taking on the art of petal magic, Libra, Pisces and Ophiuchus are left without a mage."

The spirit of Libra stood up at this and said loud enough for all to hear, a smirk in her voice, "Not for long. Yukino made arrangements for us to be contracted almost immediately." Another ripple of whispering broke out.

The spirit king banged down his gavel once again. "As I was saying there are now very few spirit mages left who wield enough power to call out the Royal Stars and fewer again who care about their spirits."

The spirit of Leo opened his mouth to speak but the Spirit King cut him off by raising his hand. "Yes I know. I was thinking the same thing but she needs to obtain Piscis Austrinus first and she must also prove herself."

Leo looked like he was about to argue back violently, but the Spirit King cut him off once again, murmuring just loud enough for Leo to hear, "We will first see how today pans out." The celestial lion just nodded his head in agreement and headed back to his home in his constellation to think over the events of the court session.

Today would be a very interesting day thought both Leo and the Spirit King. Very interesting indeed.

* * *

At the Guild.

The Guildhall was as lively as ever; Cana was drinking from her barrel, Lexus and the Thunder God's tribe were discussing which job to tackle next and, of course, there was a brawl going on in the middle of the guild. Mirajane smiled kindly while cleaning off another glass. A man in a blue hat came through the guild door with a messenger bag slung over his shoulder. He walked up to the bar.

"Hello Mirajane. Here's the post as usual, He chirped cheerfully.  
"Thank you," Mirajane smiled while looking through the post.

He turned to leave just as Mirajane started to hand out the post. He readjusted his hat and continued on his way. He was not even 10 meters from the guild when a pink haired man rushed past him, startling him so much he fell over with a hard thump. A blue haired cat, a white haired girl, a black haired boy in nothing but his boxers and a red headed girl in armour all rushed past him.

Just as the poor man's brain was struggling to process what he had seen, a blond girl ran up to him, crouched down and started picking up the hat and letters that he had dropped in the process of falling over.

"I'm so sorry about them; they never seem to look where they're going." The blond said smiling, "Here you go, and sorry about them again," There was a crash from inside the guild. "I'd better go." She turned to go while shouting a quick, "Good bye," as she sprinted towards the doors.

The postman stood up shaking his head smiling and went on to deliver the rest of the day's letters.

* * *

Inside The Guild

The guild doors were slammed open to reveal the grinning face of Natsu Dragoneel.  
"Oh Natsu you're back!" Mirajane shouted happily.  
"Yep the job went great!" Natsu exclaimed smiling back. Just as he finished speaking, Lisanna, Happy Grey and Erza rushed through the doors.

"Oi Flame head!" Grey shouted to his rival, "You ran off and left us with the bags you idiot."

Natsu swivelled on the spot to face Grey "Who you calling an idiot you idiot."

This of course was the start of another epic bar brawl.

"Flame head!"  
"Ice princess!"  
"Ash brain!"  
"Exhibitionist!"

In the midst of their fighting, a chair was sent flying and hit the fresh slice of strawberry cake out of Erza's hands. The shock on her face and the tears in her eyes as she mourned the passing of her cake were visible to all. Grey and Natsu froze and for a split second they saw their lives flash before their eyes.

The whole of the guild could hear Natsu and Grey gulp in synchronisation at the death glare Erza was sending their way. Erza snapped and kicked over a table with a bang as she advanced on the two previously quarrelling boys. The intent in her eyes was clear to all in the guild, not least Natsu and Gray.

Just as Erza was about to batter Grey and Natsu for destroying her strawberry cheese cake, Lucy ran through the guild doors with a scowl on her face. As soon as she saw Erza with tears in her eyes and the destroyed cake behind her, as well as the terrified faces of Grey and Natsu, she smiled kindly.

"Don't worry Erza, it's Okay. I'll buy you another piece of cake to replace the piece that the boys destroyed and I'm sure Grey and Natsu will each buy you a new piece of cake to make it up to you for fighting as well." She glared at the two boys as they nodded nervously, not wanting to incur the blonde's wrath.

Lucy then turned to face Natsu and Lisanna. "Natsu you shouldn't go running off like that, you knocked over that poor man outside. You could have hurt him." She sighed and turned to face Lisanna. "And you. You Lisanna shouldn't encourage him. It just makes him worse; you should know that by now. Honestly," Lucy scolded lightly. Unfortunately it came out a little harsher than she meant it to.

It was the tone of voice she used on Loke when he was being a flirt. Lisanna stuck her bottom lip out and made it tremble like she was going to cry. Natsu, seeing this, turned to glare at Lucy, "No need to be mean Lucy, give her a break, it was just a bit of fun." He scowled at Lucy then turned his back on her and gave Lisanna a hug.

Hearing those words from Natsu, her best friend (and at one time her crush) was disappointing for Lucy and made her feel a bit like she'd just been shoved on her butt. Lucy shook her head and turned towards Mirajane at the bar.

"Hey Mirajane, good to see you again." Lucy sighed wearily.  
"Same to you Lucy," the bubbly bar maid replied. "Would you like something?"  
"Yes please Mira, a strawberry milkshake if it's not too much trouble," Lucy said while smiling weakly at the older woman.  
"No trouble at all Lucy. Oh, and before I forget, there were a couple of things for you in the post." Mirajane chirped as she handed over a crisp cream coloured letter of thick, folded, writing paper, and by the looks of it a heavy padded brown parcel that came from the same address as the letter.

Both items were incredibly important by the look of it. On the other hand they looked completely normal. Maybe it was just her instincts.

She must have spent quite a while looking at the letter and the parcel because the next thing she knew Mirajane was calling her name, "Lucy, Lucy are you all right?" Mirajane asked frowning.  
"Oh yes, yes I'm just fine Mira, why?" Lucy asked confused.  
"Well I suppose it's nothing. It's just you've been siting there for a while now, in silence." Mirajane stated, while throwing a concerned glance towards the young blond mage.

"Oh, no I'm just fine, maybe a little tired. I'll just be heading home now. Thank you Mira." Lucy smiled as she walked out of the guild towards her flat.

As she was walking along the canal wall she called out Plue to walk with her and keep her company. "I wonder what's in the package, hey Plue? I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Lucy smiled as she opened the door to her apartment "Thank you Plue, you can go back now. I'll give you a lolly pop next time all right?" Lucy asked, smiling kindly to the little dog as he wiggled about in acknowledgment before disappearing in a cloud of golden sparkles.

After shutting and double checking that she had locked the front door and all the windows Lucy placed the letter and package on the dining table and went to take a much deserved bath. The letter and the package were important but they could wait until later when she could give them her full attention.

* * *

Lucy's apartment after her bath

Lucy stepped out of the bathroom in a pair of soft loose cotton trousers and an old baggy t-shirt. She picked up the letter and the parcel, went through to the living room and curled up on the sofa like a contented cat, with the two items in her hands.

`The letter first` Lucy thought as she slid her gold painted fingernail under the crisp red wax seal and broke it cleanly in two with practised ease. Lucy slowly and carefully opened the letter, taking care not to rip it, and started to read.

_Dear Lucy.  
First of all, thank you. You gave me the courage to keep going after I was thrown out of Sabretooth. Since the last time I saw you I have started to travel through Fiory, two weeks after the start of my journey, I met with a nature magic mage who offered to train me. This man became my mentor and is now my fiancée._

_He started to teach me a little bit of nature magic and it turns out I am a natural at petal magic. Over time I discovered my body couldn't cope with two types of magic. So between holder and caster magic, your body will caster over holder type._

_Only a month after the process began it has become almost impossible for me to summon my keys. The last time I was able to summon them I broke my contracts with all of them. I want them to have a kind master and you're the kindest I know. So enclosed to you, in the brown package are the keys of Libra the heavenly scales, Pisces the fish, Ophiuchus the serpent- charmer, Grus the crane and Monoceros the unicorn._

Lucy stared in amazement at the innocent looking brown package that was lain on the table.

_Lucy, I beg of you, tell no-one that you now hold all 13 zodiac keys, for it would put your life in danger. Tell people about Grus and Monoceros as explanation for the package. Make all the contracts in secret Lucy. Please. For your own safety._

_Thank you Lucy._  
_Your friend_

_Yukino_

Lucy sat frozen, still as a statue, she stared at the letter and package in both shock and contemplation. After a minute, Lucy jumped up and changed into a pair of jean shorts and another t-shirt. After quickly pulling on a thick woollen travelling cloak, Lucy rushed out the door and into the street darkened by night fall, with her belt round her slim waist and the package in hand.

It was time to make her contracts.

* * *

In a clearing in Magnolia forest

Lucy opened the brown package as carefully as possible for fear of losing one of the precious keys in the dark. Slowly she reached her hand into the package being cautious in case one of the keys fell out. With her fingers searching the inside of the package for one of the keys that she knew resided in there Lucy felt a key that seemed to have something scaly wrapped around it.

That must be the key of Ophiuchus. "I walker of the celestial path connect to the gate and beckon you to my side, heed my call. Open gate of the serpent- charmer, Ophiuchus!" Lucy's voice rang out in the still night air. There was a bright flash of golden light and a huge black serpent came hovering into the clearing and coiled in the air and lowered its head down so it could face Lucy.

The serpent opened its giant mouth and Lucy could see its shining sharp white teeth. Lucy felt a tiny flickering of fear at this giant and powerful spirit. Then it spoke and she had a feeling of comfort, warmth, protection and loyalty. A little like an overprotective older brother, a father and a grandfather all rolled into one.

"So, you must be Lucy Hartifillia. I've heard a lot about you from the other zodiac; it's a pleasure to meet you." His strong gentle voice rumbled out.  
"Oh, it's lovely to meet you too. I didn't know my spirits talked about me?" Lucy smiled nervously at this new piece of information.

"Oh yes, they talk about you all the time, for instance Leo is always saying you're the best master ever and how you saved him, Taurus is always saying you have a great body, Aries says that you're really kind and never use her as a shield, Virgo says that princess never punishes her, and most surprisingly Aquarius says that she is very kind and lets her go in dates all the time." Ophiuchus said nodding to himself.

Lucy was stunned and amazed. Was that really what they thought of her? "Oh, um, well," Lucy stuttered while trying to remember why they were there in the first place "Oh! Yes um… Ophiuchus would you like to make a contract with me?" Lucy asked the giant serpent nervously.

"Oh… Yes! Of course I would, why wouldn't I? Ok so I can do any day at all except the first and last days of the year and the last day of the first month. Ok?" The giant serpent exclaimed while grinning.

Lucy smiled warmly "That's fantastic thank you so much," she said joyfully while jumping up and down on the spot.

"I would just like to make one adjustment," Ophiuchus said still grinning "If you are in trouble on those days just touch my key and I will come."

Lucy stopped jumping and looked serious for a second. "Alright but I have some conditions. First my spirits are my friends so call me Lucy. Secondly I do not use my spirits as shields so I will be fighting beside you. Finally, if it can be avoided don't kill anybody, so this means don't use your full power unless absolutely necessary, ok?" Lucy explained smiling all the while.

Ophiuchus looked shocked for a minute before smiling back "As you wish Lucy. Shall I tell Pisces, Libra, Monoceros and Grus your conditions?" Ophiuchus inquired of his new… friend?  
"Yes please, thank you" Lucy said while waving good bye "See you later," and just like that Ophiuchus left in a shimmer of golden sparkles. Libra next Lucy thought.

After the incantation.

In a flash of golden light stood a young woman with dark tanned skin and black hair done into two horn like buns at the back of her head. She was dressed in a green belly dancers costume, with a veil in front of her face, the sign of Libra embroidered onto it. Golden bands encircled her upper arms and thighs; she wore red arm and shin guards on and brown sandals. Most important were the golden balance scales attached to each hand.

Libra bore a stern expression on her face "Hello Miss Hartifillia," Libra spoke her stern voice matching her stern expression. Lucy straightened her back and smiled warmly at the strict looking spirit.  
"Hello it's nice to meet you I'm sure Ophiuchus told you about my conditions with my spirits?" Libra just listened and nodded when Lucy was talking. "All right then I hope we can be good friends. Would you like to make a contract now?" Lucy asked nervously due to the lack of reaction from the spirit.

Beneath the veil Lucy could just see tears brimming in the eyes of the young woman standing opposite her. Then Libra did something that Lucy never expected, she took off her veil and hugged Lucy with a death grip. When Libra pulled away Lucy could see that she was right about the girl being close to tears.

Wiping her tears Libra smiled shakily "Yes let's make a contract now. Thank you so much I would like to be your friend as well."  
Lucy smiled at Libra's kind words "So when are you free?" Lucy inquired smiling back at the spirit  
"Any time, any time at all!" Libra exclaimed excitedly. She embraced Lucy once again before waving good bye "see you later" Libra exclaimed as she puffed back home.

Lucy smiled fondly and decided to head home and make the rest of the contracts tomorrow. After all she had already made two new friends tonight and she was quite tired. As she headed home Lucy couldn't help but smile to herself secretly under the hood of her travel cloak at the excitement she felt for tomorrow.

She would set out early and travel deeper into the forest to make the rest of her contracts in the morning, and then she would head to the Guild and see if she could grab a job with team Natsu. Lucy's last thought as she fell asleep looking at her keys was, 'I can't wait for tomorrow.'

* * *

Spirit world – just after Ophiuchus explained the conditions.

Spirits of the Gold and Silver keys, contracted and uncontacted were sitting in the communal area when Ophiuchus walked up to the ten Zodiac spirits that were contracted to Lucy Hartifillia, he was above average height with black hair, amber eyes and a snake skin jacket, black jeans with a snake skin belt and combat boots he was wearing no top underneath his open jacket showing his tanned golden skin.

Ophiuchus sat down next to Leo and started listening to the other Zodiac's conversation,  
" Lucy hasn't called any of her spirits apart from Plue in about three days and I'm starting to worry, Mosh" Sagittarius commented restlessly.

"Her rent is due at the end of the week and the only mission she has gone on this month was the one earlier this week with team Natsu! Princess might not be able to pay." Virgo exclaimed worriedly.

"But wouldn't the money from the team job be enough to pay her rent?" Ophiuchus inquired confused at what the problem was. "And why didn't they go on more than one job?"

"Normally money from a team job would be more than enough to cover Lucy's rent…" Leo said trailing off at the end leaving the sentence unfinished as he ran a hand tiredly through his mane.

"So what's the problem?" Ophiuchus asked more confused now than before the lion spirit spoke.

"This is team Natsu were talking about, Ebie." Cancer stated while Ophiuchus just looked around his confusion clear to see.

"They destroy things on every job they go on and end up having to give most of the reward back." Aquarius stated disinterestedly while snuggling into Scorpio's chest.

"And the reason that she hasn't been able to go on more jobs is because Team Natsu are ether on other jobs so are unable to go as a team or are too absorbed partying from their win at the G.M.G., Their return from the island and a mage named Lisanna's return." Gemini stated.

"So why doesn't she go on a solo job?" Ophiuchus' confusion was starting to quickly wane into worry now for the kind mage that had recently contracted him.

"Because … well there are several reasons, first she gets lonely, second she's not confident in her abilities she is worried that one of us will get hurt and finally she can only get low paying non fighting jobs approved for her to go solo coz their worried she'll get hurt, sorry," Aries mumbled but she was easily heard.

Most of the room was listening in now. "Sounds like their underestimating her and indirectly calling her weak." Ophiuchus snarled angrily. Lucy may only have had a contract with him for a short time but he already liked her after only meeting her once. "What kind of Guild master slights the people in their Guild like that? Not even Sabretooth did that!" Ophiuchus questioned indignantly.

"No you have it wrong," the timid little voice of a Nicola spoke up, it was Plue; Lucy's Canis Minor spirit, "It's not master who approves the jobs, it's the barmaid Mirajane. She's an S-Class mage. She means well, I don't think she even realises that she is doing it." Plue said nodding his head at the end as if agreeing with himself.

Ophiuchus was shocked. Did no one in the Guild even realise what they were doing? Just as he was about to protest again Libra came running into the communal area. That in itself was unusual. Libra, running, but what was even stranger was the broad smile that adorned her face.

Libra turned to the other zodiac and said "You were right, you were so right about her! She's so nice and kind and sweet and…"  
"Wait, wait a minute slow down Libra. What are you talking about?" questioned Leo.

Libra looked at him as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world which for the spirits who knew for example Ophiuchus it just might have been, to others…not so much.

"Lucy of course." Libra stated in a bored tone and looked at them as if they had just turned brain dead.

"Wait, what? Does that mean that you're contracted with her now?" Exclaimed Leo while jumping up and turning fully to face her.

"Yep, and so is Ophiuchus," Libra stated with a bright smile adorning her face.

"You never told us that Ophiuchus." Gemini accused glaring at him with Gemi on one side of his head and Mini on the other.

"I was going to but then I heard your conversation about my new master and friend and I got curious and concerned. Curious to find out more about my new master and concerned that she may be in trouble." Ophiuchus stated defensively.

The other zodiac smiled happily at his statement. "She should be making contracts with Pisces, Grus and Monoceros tomorrow. She got those keys at the same time as Libra's and my own." Ophiuchus told them proudly.

"Well, I personally cannot wait for tomorrow." Stated Libra with a manic grin on her face.

* * *

Next morning at Lucy's apartment

It was dark outside when Lucy's alarm went off, she groaned turning over in bed and snuggling deeper into the warm covers. Slowly and reluctantly she got out of bed as the alarm continued to ring making sleep impossible. Turning off her alarm Lucy stumbled to the bathroom for a nice relaxing bath.

Five minutes after she got in the bath Lucy was rushing to finish her morning routine, it had just dawned on her that she still had three more keys left to contract. Dressing in her usual attire and putting a thick travel cloak on, she grabbed her key ring and the keys of Pisces, Grus and Monoceros and rushed out the door like all the powers of hell were on her heels.

In a different clearing deep in the forest.

Lucy pulled down the hood of her thick woollen travel cloak and smiled a serene smile, the kind that Happy would have called creepy. It was time to contract the last zodiac spirit Pisces.

"Open gate of the paired fish, Pisces!" In a flash of Golden light two giant serpent like fish came out of the gate and stared at her.

One was white with blue lips and one was dark blue with purple lips. There was a puff of smoke and then there before Lucy stood two people; a man in green fish scale armoured trousers, golden arm braces adorning his arms while he was holding a battle staff, the head of which was the symbol of Pisces.

The other was a woman in dark purple/ navy blue fish scale armour she too was wearing the golden arm braces but instead of the staff she had on golden leg braces. Both of the spirits had a pair of fish fins on either side of their heads which Lucy suspected could have been their ears.

This must be Pisces in their human form. They smiled back at Lucy and the woman stepped forward, "Hi we're the spirits of Pisces but you can call us Pisa," she said while pointing towards herself, "and Cestas," while pointing towards the man who was the younger of the two, "and you must be Lucy Hartifillia it is an honour and a pleasure to meet you." Pisa gushed happily

"We're so happy to meet you, we heard a lot about you from your other spirits and Ophiuchus told us about the conditions you have with your spirits," Cestas grinned at his new master.

Lucy couldn't stop smiling to herself at the fact that so far all her new spirits were so friendly, "So would you like to make a contract with me? And if so when are you free?" Lucy asked nervously. Pisa and Cestas looked and seemed friendly enough but Lucy wasn't sure that they would want to be contracted to her.

"We would love to and we are free any day except Sundays and the last days of the month, but like Ophiuchus if you're in any trouble just touch our key and we will come and help if need be." Pisa smiled happily at her new master. She could see why all the spirits contracted with her loved her so much.

"Thank you so much. You two are really generous with your time," Lucy's face muscles were starting to hurt from smiling so much but she couldn't stop, she was just so happy and her new spirits were so nice, each and every one of them was absolutely amazing.

"We'll see you later Lucy, bye." Cestas said while he waved good bye.

"Monoceros next I think," Lucy muttered to herself.

* * *

Spirit world just after Pisces is summoned.

Monoceros was in a corner of the common room by herself, usually she would be with the other spirits of Monoceros but after Yukino broke off her contract she'd been shunned. The only ones who looked after her where Pisces, Libra and Ophiuchus.

When Monoceros heard about the conditions Lucy had, she was ecstatic, not only that she was gaining a friend but also that her new master was as kind as Yukino if not kinder. The best thing of all was that it was Lucy Hartifillia who had her key.

Lucy was famous in the spirit world for being the kindest summoner since the beginnings of the keys; she was also famous for being good friends with the Spirit King even though she was human.

But Monoceros was troubled, Ophiuchus and Libra had been so busy this last day that they hadn't seen that she was by herself and now with Pisces having been summoned she was all alone.

Some of the spirits of the Canes Major and Corvus constellations started sauntering over.

"Hey there useless," one of the spirits of Canes Major taunted.

"I'm not useless!" Monoceros tried to defend herself but she could feel the trembling in her knees and her tormenters could likely see it to.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. So is that why your master broke your contract coz it looks to me like she realised what a useless piece of dirt you are and she decides she didn't want you anymore and got rid of you." One of the bigger spirits of Corvus laughed out.

"I bet your next master will hate you as much as your last one did." Another of the Canes Major spirits growled out threateningly.

Some of the group were about to advance on her and Monoceros wanted to just cry in terror, as she had resigned herself to her fate she saw Cestas enter the room, the flood gates burst and she broke down crying. Just as she was about to run over to Cestas she felt herself being flashed away by someone's summons.

* * *

With Lucy in the forest.

"Open gate of the unicorn, Monoceros." Lucy spoke in a strong, confident voice. Looking around to find her new spirt she saw a small pink unicorn that came up to her knee with a delicate spiralled horn of gold, silver and pearl. She was cute and beautiful and the only thing wrong was the tears running down her face and her legs shaking so badly Lucy thought that the poor thing was going to fall down.

Lucy immediately knelt down so she was at eye level with Monoceros "I'm sorry, did I scare you? I thought Ophiuchus told you I wanted to be friends? I'm Lucy by the way, pleased to meet you."

Monoceros looked up and smiled faintly she decided to introduce herself "Hi I'm Monoceros one of the spirits of the unicorn but if you want to you can call me Mona, you don't have to call me that if you don't want to…It's nice to meet you too," Mona spoke in a small timid voice while looking at her honey brown hooves which had long strands of pastel pink coat hanging over them like that of a shire horse.

Lucy smiled softly and asked in a, what she hoped was, a comforting voice "I would love to call you Mona but why are you so upset?"

Mona sniffed quietly at the question, having calmed down enough to talk now, "Because some spirits of Canes Major and Corvus where telling me I was useless and that Yukino abandoned me because she didn't like me. They're wrong though Yukino really liked us and she only broke our contracts because she couldn't summon us anymore, and I'm not useless I'm not! I can heal people by touching people with my horn and I can make my horn glow so it can provide light!" At this point Mona was sobbing again.

Lucy was furious seeing her new friend and spirit so upset after all the tears on Mona's face where at odds with the small pink unicorn that she saw in front of her. "Mona would you like to make a contract with me?" Lucy asked kindly as she hugged the crying cherry blossom pink unicorn close to her to try and calm her tears.

Mona, surprised at the question stopped crying immediately and looked up at Lucy. "There, that's better," Lucy smiled, "No more tears." Mona smiled back and nodded happily at Lucy's statement. "Do you mean it? Would you really make a contract with me?" Mona questioned warily, scared that it was all going to end up as one big joke with her at the butt of it.

Lucy just nodded in confirmation that she too wanted to make a contract between the two of them. Smiling softly down at the little pink unicorn Lucy couldn't help but be glad that she could make friends with such a sweet spirit.

"Ok I'm free on any day except Sundays and Mondays. Is that ok with you?" Mona exclaimed happily.

"That's fantastic Mona. Do you perhaps want to stay with me today so we can get to know each other better?" Lucy asked tentatively.

"Oh yes please I would love to," Mona exclaimed, "and that means I can avoid them a little bit longer," Mona muttered to herself mournfully.

"Fantastic you can come with me to the guild and help me try and convince my team mates to go on a job with me! I just need to pop home quickly and drop off my clock if that's alright with you Mona?" Lucy smiled down at her new companion as they started walking. Lucy couldn't help but think how glad she was to have such amazing spirits as her friends.

* * *

After dropping off Lucy's cloak and heading towards the guild.

Mona was amazed, Lucy was exactly how her spirits described her except even better! She was so kind and gentle and she valued her spirits opinion and listened to them about silly little things and even gave them time off whenever they wanted.

Lucy had just finished telling Mona about how she met Natsu. "You'll meet him in a minute just be careful of all the flying objects ok? There are a lot of brawls and I don't want you to get hurt so just be careful for me."

Lucy smiled back at a stunned Mona, Lucy then opened the door and walked through quickly while beckoning for Mona to follow her which Mona did while looking around nervously.

"Hey Mirajane, do you know where Natsu, Gray or Erza are?" Lucy asked hopefully "oh and do you have some paper and a pen that I can borrow please?" Lucy asked with her begging puppy dog eyes.

With a tinkling bell like laugh Mirajane answered "Yes Lucy I saw Gray this morning, he told me to give this to you if I saw you," Mira said while handing over a folded over piece of paper that looked at one point to have been crumpled up at the bottom of someone's bag. Then it seems to have been flattened out and written on after having been ripped somewhere along the way.

Lucy eyed the paper with a distaste that stated that she had a fair idea of where that piece of paper could have been, or where it could have come from. Just on the edge of the paper Lucy spotted half of a noughts and crosses grid that the team used to use while they were on long train journeys; used to use because since Lisanna came back we would just be listening to the retellings of her adventures on Edolas.

"And here's the paper and pen for you," Mirajane's voice startled Lucy out of her thoughts and into the present. "What did you need them for anyway?" Mirajane enquired curiously as she handed over a pen and a piece of paper that thankfully looked in far better condition than the piece which Gray intended for her.

Lucy neatly tore the paper in two even halves before she started writing to on them. One of the notes was addressed to the Zodiac while the other note was given to the previously unnoticed, nervous pink unicorn by Lucy's feet.

Wendy and Levi who had been coming over to sit with Lucy, saw Lucy handing Mona the note. As soon as they say Mona both Wendy and Levi let out the most tremendous squeals before going over to Mona and petting her for all their worth.

While she was being petted Mona's warm golden eyes were blown wide in astonishment and confusion. Astonishment that people, complete strangers to her, were fussing over her and being nice to her for no reason, before this only Lucy and Yukino had done this for her.

The confusion was caused by the note that Lucy had handed to her not moments before all the squealing and fussing had started. Mona was about to ask Lucy what the note was for until she saw Lucy summoning Gemini, and Lucy gave Gemini the other note the one that had been addressed to the Zodiac.

When Gemini left for the spirit world again Mona was going to ask Lucy what the note was for but before Mona could get a word out Lucy turned to Mona and asked kindly, "Mona, do you remember what you told me earlier?"

Mona just nodded still confused, "well this will stop that from happening again. Let them say whatever they want, then when they're finished give them the note, smile and walk away without saying a word because you're better than those bullies and you don't even need to dignify them with a response. Ok?"

Mona smiled and nodded happily "Thank you Lucy, thank you so much. If it's all right I'm going to go back now."  
"Yes Mona that's absolutely fine and if you're ever in trouble again just let me know, alright?"

After nodding her agreement Mona disappeared back to the spirit in a shower of golden stars that were as shining and bright as Mona's eyes.

Heaving a great sigh Lucy turned back to the crumpled piece of paper that Gray had left for her, Lucy opened it with tentative, shaking fingers fearing the worst of what she would find inside.

_Dear Lucy _

_We're throwing you off team Natsu. You're too weak and we always have to save you. You hide behind your spirits and let them do all the work which just shows how much of an easy target you are. We're replacing you with a superior mage, Lisanna. You won't see us for a week as we have gone on a job without you. You should be out of the Guild, maybe on a job of your own so you can stop complaining about your rent when we get back. _

_We don't want to see you._

_Natsu, Gray, Erza. _

'Unfortunately,' Lucy thought "the worst" was what it was,'  
Lucy felt like crying at her predicament. Her rent was due at the end of the week, she had next to no money to pay for it after constantly having to restock her cupboards with food to feed the team of hers that was always breaking in to eat her food and never helping her to foot the groceries bill.

No not any more. 'Ex-team, Ex-team,' Lucy had to remember that, they would no longer be breaking into her flat for last minute sleep overs, or movie nights that they hadn't informed Lucy of beforehand. No. That all stopped now.

The only way that Lucy was going to be able to pay for it was to go on a solo job, but with Mira… well Lucy was just going to have to give it her best shot.

Raising her head high Lucy strode over the request board and started looking for a job that would help her to cover her rent. After almost half an hour of searching Lucy saw the perfect job.

_Help an heiress prepare for a ball and act as her body guard._

Reward: 300,000 and 4 silver celestial gate keys.

The client was obviously rich so the 300,000 was probably the hourly rate of one of their permanent in residence guards but it would cover Lucy's rent for the next three months with some left over on the side. The gate keys on the other hand, four of them. That was amazing, it would usually take Lucy months to save up enough to buy just one of them, but four! Lucy knew she had to take this job, but how…

Suddenly as she was on the point of giving up Lucy heard Master's voice coming from upstairs. Taking the flyer from the board Lucy looked around quickly for Mirajane, seeing her entering the kitchen behind the bar Lucy dashed upstairs towards Master's office as quickly as she possibly could without making a noise.

* * *

Master's office

Lucy knocked on Master's door nervously, after a few tense seconds Lucy heard a muffled "Come in," through the door. As Lucy entered Master's office she saw that he was not alone, Lexus was in there as well and by the looks of it Master had shoved all his paperwork to the last minute and was now enlisting the help of his irrate grandson.

Lucy plucked up the courage to show Master the job request, "Master I would like to go on this job request please?" Lucy asked with shaking hands and sweaty palms, the only sign of the sea of nerves that was bubbling inside of Lucy threatening to boil over in the form of shaking knees and wavering voice.

"Well of course you can child, go and get Mira to sign it off for you." The tiny Master stated happily with a smile that was cut off at Lucy's next whispered statement. "I can't. I mean that she won't sign it off. She'll say that I should go with a team and that it's too dangerous."

Master took the request and looked it over seeing no reason for Lucy not to go on it. There was only one problem… "Lucy why didn't you go on this one with team Natsu or even just one of them before now? It's been up for almost a month now to give prior warning"

Lucy looked at Master startled. "I don't know, it was always Lisanna, Natsu, Gray or Erza who would pick out the job. I always asked if there were any jobs with keys in the reward but they always told me no. They also gave me this today" Lucy said while handing over the letter that her old team had left for her. Master read it quickly before frowning and passing it to Lexus to read.

"Alright blondie we'll sign off the job request and from now on we'll start withholding the job requests with keys in the reward and let you take first pick all right. I also suggest changing your status from team mage to solo mage." Lexus said while signing off the request and alerting the client, "On second thoughts I'll change it for you, Mira might pry." Lucy was shocked at how friendly Lexus was being but Lucy wasn't going to argue with it. "Thank you Master, thank you Lexus." Lucy said smiling.

As she walked home Lucy decided to set herself three targets. 1. To be able to cast Urano Matria by herself, that would take a while seeing as she was still a long way off. 2. To try and collect all the silver keys, again that would take a while seeing as she had more gold keys than silver keys at this point. 3. To be able to fight in her own right, her old team's letter had sparked something inside her and she wanted to prove them wrong plus it would help her to keep her spirits safe.

That seemed like a good place to start, maybe?

* * *

Spirit world Gemini has just returned with the note for the Zodiac

"So what did Lucy want you for Gemini?" Leo asked curiously wondering about their human friend's state of health.

Before Gemini could respond Libra saw the note in Mini's hand along with the address that was on the front, "Hey Mini if you pass me the note I can read it aloud so we can hear it quicker."

Mini passed the note over and listened while Libra read aloud.

_To my dear Zodiac  
I charge the protection of my spirits to you when I am not there to protect them myself. Please look out for my newest spirit especially. _

_Lucy H_

"Who's her newest spirit?" Libra asked Gemini thoughtfully as she re-read the note before passing it to Leo.  
"One of the spirits of Monoceros I think," Gemi stated quietly after thinking for a few moments to remember.  
The other Zodiac looked over at the Monoceros but neither Gemi nor Mini saw the one that had been with Lucy. After a few more moments of searching they saw one of the smaller Monoceros enter through the huge midnight blue doors that resided at the end of the communal area.

"That's the one." Gemi stated while gesturing subtly towards the newly returned spirit. As the Zodiac watched the small pink unicorn some of the Canes Major spirits went over to her.

"Looks like you got a new master. I bet they're as rubbish as you are." One sneered.

"Yeah I bet they're going to dent your key." Came the cruel voice of another.  
At this point Cancer was standing up to go and defend the newest member of Lucy's celestial family.

"You'll never get a good master, whereas I'm going to be contracted with Lucy Hartifillia!" Another of pack stated in a harsh bark.

At his statement the small Monoceros smiled happily and gave the pack the note that she had been holding and turned around and walked towards the Zodiac. When she was about to reach the Zodiac a spirit from both Canes Major and Corvus intercepted Mona and apologised for the behaviour of the other spirits from their constellations.

The pack was left staring in amazement at the note that they had been left with.

_To the spirits reading this note  
You Do Not Touch My Spirits or There Will Be Consequences.  
You have been warned. _  
_Lucy H _

Mona looked around at the Zodiac and at her new friends and thought to herself quietly 'This feels like a good start to a new chapter in my life.'


End file.
